


Peace and clarity

by napkins



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkins/pseuds/napkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao's life isn't fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and clarity

Life totally isn't fair.

It's not fair when Shuutoku loses, when he has to find some way of walking that line between letting Midorima taste bitter defeat and let it inspire him, without letting him go over into despair or overworking himself. It's not fair when he has to stay hours later than everyone else, simply watching Shin-chan shoot, over and over again, his arms and body aligning perfectly to create a beautiful shape, a beautiful arc that the ball leaves with no hope of going anywhere but the basket.

It's not fair when he has to pedal Midorima to the station after the sun has set. That's what the others would say, indignant on his behalf that he has these demands made of him regularly. For Takao, getting to see Midorima setting into the rickshaw, staring at his fingers, feeling his eyes watch his back as he pedals down the yellow-lit streets, it's the highlight of the day. Truly what's not fair is that Shuutoku is so close to the station.

It's not fair when they go to university, and Midorima picks the medical track, leaving less and less time for basketball, and thus less and less time with Takao.

It's not fair that he has to grab what he can in the stacks of the library, among dusty books about venereal diseases he knows neither of them will get, so what's the use in studying them? He'd much rather study the path of Shin-chan's tongue down his collarbone, focus on that rather than the gold-embossed titles of the books keeping their secrets.

It's not fair that even though they live in a dorm together, move into an apartment together, start a life together, that Shin-chan's supervisors see more of him than Takao does. 

It's not fair when he realizes that he's forgotten to lock the door, his hands are halfway down Midorima's pants in the break room of the hospital, and he can hear the click of the hospital administrator's heels (he knows it's her, because she's the only one who would dare to wear heels in staff areas).

It's not fair that how matter how hard he tries to stay up so that he's awake when Midorima comes home from his shift, he just wasn't made to stay up until 3AM, and always falls asleep before he can hear the soft "I'm home" from the entryway. 

It's not fair that he needs glasses too now, that Midorima can just as easily return his prank of stealing Shin-chan's glasses by stealing his own, often in the same moment. He'd much rather see the clean line of Midorima's face, be able to count every long eyelash.

However, when he sits like this, with Midorima asleep in his lap, notes from a case study he knows he'll have to grill him in later spread out on his chest, his fingers threading through the soft strands of Shin-chan's hair, Takao thinks that life isn't so bad.


End file.
